100 Tones of a Nobody
by SilverRoxas
Summary: Bond Of Flame08's 100 Song Theme Challenge. Without memories to fall back on, he had to start from someplace. With the redhead and the Replica, he knew that this would be the best place to start in their small Organization.
1. The Promised Beginning

**I have decided to take on **_**Bond Of **_**_Flame08_'s "100 Music Theme Challenge"!  
><strong>

**Anyway, this shall focus on our favorite blonde Nobody, Roxas. :D**

**Disclaimer: For the whole story: I do own Kingdom Hearts, and the challenge belongs to **_**Bond Of Flame08**_**!**

x-x-x

**-The Promised Beginning-**

The fiery redhead who had taken him in like a brother, and the ebony haired girl who cared for him like a sister.

As Roxas stared out at the sunset from his position on Twilight Town's clock tower, he smiled as the familiar clack of their footsteps echoed though the air. "Heya, Roxas!" Axel grinned as he took his normal seat right of the Nobody, and Xion sat on the left as she flashed him a faint smile.

"Hey, Axel, Xion. How'd your missions go?"

"Well, Axel decided to try and light a group of Heartless on fire. Guess how that turned out."

"Hey!" Axel retorted, reaching behind Roxas to shove her lightly. "You weren't helping!

Roxas grinned, giving Axel a smug look. "Yeah, she was saving your butt!"

And as they watched the sun set with their Sea-Salt ice cream and laughter, Roxas knew that even if he didn't know his true place with the other members, everything could start here, with them, because best friends always stuck together. Right?

x-x-x

**I hope this okay for my first challenge/chapter. owo**


	2. Innocent Times

**Thank you _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing, and good luck on your challenge as well! :D  
><strong>

**The challenge** **belongs to _Bond Of Flame08!_**

x-x-x

**-Innocent Times-**

Axel was watching as Roxas swung the Kingdom Key in an uppercut, knocking away a few flying Heartless before spinning and slashing at the ground-based ones. Axel gave him a sharp nod as the blond walked up to him, blinking. "Simply amazing, Roxas. At this rate, we'll have our own hearts in no time. Makes me wonder about what Larxene said..."

Roxas simply blinked up at him, his mouth open as if he was going to ask something, but he frowned instead as he banished the Keyblade. Axel sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I know you're new and all, but you say _something_? Or do something, at least? You're like a statue, geez..."

Roxas stayed silent, but glanced up toward the clock tower. Axel's eyebrows quirked together, but he gave a slight smirk when Roxas looked up at him. "Can we get that ice cream again? Like last time?"

Axel grinned this time, patting the younger Nobody on the back. "Sure, kid. You did great today. And it's 'Sea-Salt ice cream', got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded. "Sea-Salt ice cream. It's good."

"There you go. Now let's move, zombie!"

x-x-x

**Roxas is so cute at the beginning of Days. xD**


	3. Precious Stars in the Sky

**Thanks to _Bond Of Flame08 _and_ MonMonCandie _for reviewing! :D And Bond Of Flame08, that's why Xion was laughing at Axel! xD  
><strong>

** The challenge is _Bond Of Flame08_'s!**

x-x-x

**-Precious Stars in the Sky-**

"Hey, Axel? What are those things in the sky?" Roxas asked after the sun had set one afternoon. They had decided to stay late, since the two younger Nobodies were interested in what happened after the Sun set. They were shocked by the outcome, Xion watching them in awe, causing Axel to smile at the two.

"They're called stars, Roxas."

"What are they?" Xion whispered without tearing her gaze from the sky. "They're so pretty."

"You know those worlds we visit on missions? There they are." He pointed upward. "Almost the worlds are up there."

They both mumbled in stunned silence. Axel laughed, shaking his head slightly. Roxas forced himself to look at Axel, who was frowning. The redhead quickly shook it off and gently shoved Roxas sideways. "Most of those worlds we haven't even been to, so you better be prepared!"

Roxas nodded with a grin. "I hope the three of us can visit Neverland again. Flying is so cool!" Axel grinned wider as Roxas glanced at Xion, elbowing her. "And Xion can learn how to fly!"

Axel nodded as he stared upward, and he couldn't help but wonder if they could see Hollow Bastion from here.

x-x-x

**I always wondered if Axel ever wanted to go back to Radiant Garden... owo**


	4. It Began With A Letter

**Thanks to _Bond Of Flame08, Starry Requiem, _and _MonMonCandie _for reviewing! You guys and girls rock! ^_^**

x-x-x

**-It Began With A Letter-**

Roxas had to wonder if the letter 'X' meant anything to the superior. After all, every Origination member had one in their names. He also figured, somehow, the X in their names defined them, gave them a new hope, that maybe one day they would finally get hearts of their own despite all the interferences and complaints they gave.

He noted to himself how he always seemed to move in X-like fashions without thinking. Whenever he finished a round of the Games at Olympus Coliseum, sometimes when he fought the Heartless. Then there were the other things like the Nobody symbols dotted around the castle and their weapons reminded him vaguely of an X, along with the Heartless Emblem with it's jagged black X on the Emblem Heartless.

He had to smile when he realized the letter was the beginning of his life with his two best friends, as well as the start of his life as a Nobody working for the Organization that took him in. As he licked the ice cream in his hand he figured he would have to ask Axel about the letter that played a big role in his life when he got the time.

x-x-x

**Am I the only one who thinks the Nobodies have so many X's? ovo**


	5. The Fight For My Friends

**Thank you to _Bond Of Flame08 _and _Realms of Destiny _for reviewing already!** **That was _quick_! xD**

x-x-x

**-The Fight For My Friends-**

Roxas smirked as he slung the Keyblade over his shoulder, watching the several hearts floating up into the abyss of the sky, toward Kingdom Hearts. His sapphire eyes rested on the Kingdom Key's silver hilt as he took a breath. He always wondered where the Keyblade had come from, or how he could use it. After he met Axel and the others, he had one thing set in his mind.

_Finish Kingdom Hearts._

He could see it in Axel's eyes, even if it was an illusion of his memories that he couldn't quite pinpoint, he saw hope in the redhead's jade eyes whenever he mentioned a heart or emotion. Roxas knew how bad he wanted one, to be able to feel again. He could see it beginning to form in Xion's own eyes that matched his, the longing to be somebody, not an empty shell of what they used to be.

His head snapped up as a new wave of Heartless approached, and he jumped into a battle stance with a cocky smirk. As the Keyblade connected with the Scarlet Tempo, sending it crashing to the tiled ground he grinned as he jumped backward to get ready to strike again. He didn't mind fighting the Heartless, because as long as he fought, the closer Xion and Axel were to getting hearts of their own.

x-x-x

**I had this one** **planned for a while. :D**


	6. Night Of Tragedy

**Thank you _Bond of Flame08_ for reviewing so** **quickly again! I'm typing these up as fast as I can! ^_^**

x-x-x

**-Night Of Tragedy-**

"Axel! Axxxeeel!" The red-haired man groaned as Roxas' urgent voice cut through his sleep, and he clawed at his eyes in a futile attempt to wake himself up as he yawned, the knocking persisting from outside, to his displeasure. "Axel, get up! Come ooon!"

"Axel, wake up! We need you!" A second voice hissed, and it took Axel a moment a realize in his half-asleep trace to realize it was Xion's. Frowning, he pushed himself out his bed and walked over to the door, swinging it open to see the two younger Nobodies looking up at him innocently with wide eyes.

"What are you two doing up this late? Shouldn't you be resting for heart collection tomorrow?"

"But Axel!" Roxas protested, his shoulders slumping. Xion looked up at him sadly. On closer inspection the man noticed their twitchy behavior and their higher-pitched than normal voices. He raised an eyebrow as Roxas opened his mouth again.

"We ran out of Sea-Salt ice cream!"

Axel resisted the urge to smack his forehead. "What are you two doing up this late_ eating Sea-salt ice cream_?"

"We wanted to see who could eat the most!"

x-x-x

**I had to, I found the idea cute... xD**


	7. Villains Of A Sort

**Thanks to _Bond Of Flame08_ for another fast review! I actually love writing these. And Roxas and Xion were sugar-buzzed. If Sea-Salt is salty _and _sweet, there's bound to be sugar in it. xD**

x-x-x

**-Villains Of A Sort-**

Roxas was in a state of absolute confusion as he leaned against the Nobody symbol-shaped headboard of his bed, hugging his knees to his chest, his eyes clouded with thoughts. Axel had taught him that villains and enemies were ones who went against you, so naturally Roxas classified Heartless in that category. But the more he tried to think things over, the more confused he got.

The Organization imposter, he figured, was a enemy. So were all Heartless, Emblem or not. But after all the turmoil today, he didn't know what to believe. Xion was working with the man in the Organization coat, so what did that make her? _Not an enemy, _Roxas screamed in his head through the haziness of his thoughts, but he still wasn't quite sure himself, which made his confusion deepen. But then there was the Organization themselves. Roxas knew there was somebody out to get them after the incident in Castle Oblivion. So what did that make _them? _Who were the real villains? All the Organization wanted was to be whole…right?

Roxas gave a frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms, noticing a strange restless-like feeling deep in his chest.

x-x-x

**I never actually considered the Origination bad people. They only wanted hearts! **


	8. Unbreakable Chains

**Thank you to _Bond Of Flame08, MonMonCandie _and_ Realms of Destiny_ for reviewing!** **C:**

x-x-x

**-Unbreakable Chains-**

Roxas was always eager to speed through his missions so that he could catch up with Axel and Xion, though there _were _times he had other thoughts. That was one of those times, he realized as he glanced up at the clock tower. With a heaving sigh he shook his head and summoned a dark corridor, pausing to stare at it for a moment. Sometimes he wondered why he kept going back, all they did was shove more work on him. Axel had commented on how it was like something humans did called 'school'.

Sometimes he felt that he was bounded him to the Organization by a chain of work, but the image quickly dissolved when he realized that the only reason he kept going back was because of his best friends. Even if Saïx snapped at him, Axel was always the one who cheered him up afterward, and Xion would follow about some comment about Saïx's worshiping the superior.

He took another glance at the corridor before banishing it with a wave of his hand and bolting off toward the clock tower with a grin plastered to his face. After all, even after getting knocked around by the Heartless, Xion and Axel were the ones who were at the end of the unbreakable chain that the Organization had thrown upon him.

x-x-x

**This one was rather hard. xD; **

**EDIT; Thanks you _MonMonCandie_ for pointing out my spelling mistake... xD;  
><strong>


	9. Missing You

x-x-x

**-Missing You-**

Roxas gave a heavy sigh as he licked the ice cream in his gloved hand, trying to prevent it from making his glove sticky. He frowned slightly as the taste of salt overpowered him, the usually sweet taste gone almost completely. He shook his head as he glanced toward the sunset, still trying to shake that choked-up sensation he had in his throat since he heard the whole Castle Oblivion team might have been annihilated. It had persisted even after he was asleep for weeks, and he didn't understand why, either. Who could've taken out Axel...?

"Hey, Roxas." The blonde looked up as Xion smiled at him, taking her usual seat next to him as she licked the sea-salt ice cream she had in her hand. "So how'd your mission go today?"

"It was alright," Roxas shrugged. "Agrabah is hot, though." Xion laughed. Roxas couldn't help but notice how the sensation drifted away slightly when he was talking to Xion. It reminded him of when he an Axel used to sit here, laughing about their missions and the other members over ice cream, watching the setting sun.

The thought only brought it back, however.

x-x-x

**That part of the game always made me feel bad for Roxas. Dx**


	10. Shaded Truths

x-x-x

**-Shaded Truths-**

It irked Roxas that some people thought things could fly over his head so easily. He knew some things did, like conversation hints, but there were some things that Roxas wouldn't miss even if he was still a zombie. He saw the way Axel had glanced away after he inquired about certain things, and he noticed the way Saïx had started to act when he sent him out on missions. Even Xigbar had been dropping hints lately, and it was starting to make Roxas wonder what the Organization really had planned.

He knew Axel has hiding things, but at least there was a truth to it, even if it was in pieces of truths and lies. He couldn't understand why they would be hiding things from him, but it only made his irritation toward the Organization worse.

Roxas looked up at Axel plopped down beside him and he grinned. "Hey, Roxas!"

"Hey, Axel. Where's Xion?" Roxas noticed when he glanced away. He mentally sighed as Axel quickly replied with another shaded answer.

And as Roxas felt the irritation deepen, he started to wonder about the truth claiming that Nobodies didn't have hearts, too.

x-x-x

**Edit; Thanks again to _MonMonCandie_ for pointing out another mistake, I really need to watch my spell check. Dx**


	11. Part Of Your World

x-x-x

**-Part Of Your World-**

"Axel?" The redhead glanced down at Roxas as Xion tilted her head in interest toward the duo. "What did Xemnas mean when he said Nobodies don't belong in either world during today's speech? It sounded wierd."

Axel pursed his lips with a slight hum, trying to figure out a way to put so the two would understand. His eyes lit up as he pointed at Roxas with his half-eaten sea-salt ice cream. "You know how there's a world of Light, and a world or Darkness?"

Xion listened as Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Which one do we belong in?"

"Well," Axel sighed. "The World That Never Was is positioned in a world between the Light and Darkness. Xemnas calls it the Realm of Nothing. That's where we belong." He nodded to himself, happy with the explanation. "There are other worlds in the Realm of Nothing, too. Like Castle Oblivion and Twilight Town,"

"Here?" Roxas interrupted questioningly as Xion's eyes widened in new-found interest.

"Yep. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded. He briefly wondered why Nobodies couldn't be part of the other worlds. What made them different from people in other worlds beside their lack of hearts? Roxas hummed to himself. It was just another reason to work harder toward Kingdom Hearts.

x-x-x

**I'll take request if you guys want. I'm starting to run out of ideas. xD;**


	12. Hazardous Highway

x-x-x

**-Hazardous Highway-**

"Alright, Roxas, so in order to take out this particular type of Heartless…" Roxas yawned as he started to tune out Axel's rambling. Even if he was new to the Organization didn't mean he was completely clueless, Roxas knew he was smart enough to know how to take out a Heartless. _Who has the Keyblade here? _He snickered to himself as he thought back on the new member introduced. _Number XIV…what was their name?_ Roxas frowned as he realized he didn't even know if they were a male or female.

He made a mental note to ask tomorrow, since usually by the time Axel and him got back from eating ice cream on the clock tower it was late. Roxas glanced at the redhead. "…and that is why you don't set them on fire," Axel's shoulders slumped as he mumbled. "I learned that one the hard way…anyway! Don't light them. You'll have to…"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he continued to ignore the older male, his eyes wandering across the street until they landed on the ice-cream parlor. His eyes lit up as he ran off, Axel oblivious to the blonde until he glanced backward at the sound of Heartless appearing. "Roxas? Hey- Roxas, get out of the road!"

x-x-x

**More zombie Roxas. xD He's lucky there's no cars in Twilight Town, just Heartless. o_0**


	13. Laughter And Merriment

**Here's the request** **from MonMonCandie, and** **thank you for reviewing!** **I hope this is cute enough! xD**

x-x-x

**-Laughter And Merriment-**

"What the…?" Roxas called in bewilderment at the sudden change in scenery, staring wide-eyed as a bear looked up at him with his paw in an overflowing honey jar. "Kingdom Hearts, I've fallen into Xion's diary."

"Why hello there…why are you wearing such sad colors?" The bear blinked up at him as Roxas stared in stunned silence. The bear stood up awkwardly and grasped Roxas' gloved hand with his sticky paw. "I'm Pooh."

"I'm…Roxas," The blonde managed to get out as Pooh led him down a path surrounded by flowers. Roxas was trying not to let his jaw fall open from the puzzle of it all, reverting back to staring as a kangaroo and an orange creature bounded past. Pooh finally released Roxas when they stopped in front of a small house-like structure.

Roxas grunted as Pooh dropped a pot of honey on his lap. "Welcome to 100 Acre Woods then, Roxas." Roxas gaped as the bear placed a chain of blue flowers on his head before plopping onto the ground, placing a paw on his head in thought as if nothing happened. "Think, think, think…"

Roxas blinked as he looked down at the jar on his lap, shifting his position as he eyed it. _I'm going to have to ask Axel what this is, exactly… _He thought as he raised the jar to his face warily. He eyed it for a moment before raising it to lips, smiling as he placed it back in his lap. He leaned backward until he felt the ground meet his back as he put his arms behind his head as he laughed to himself, resting the jar on his chest. "I _have_ to bring Xion and Axel here."

x-x-x

**_Exactly_ 300! This is the first one I had to shorten, it was SO fun to write. :D**


	14. Hand In Hand

**Thanks to MonMonCandie for reviewing!** **I'm glad you liked it! ^_^**

x-x-x

**-Hand In Hand-**

Roxas was mumbling to himself about working late as he flopped down right of Xion, taking a bite out of his ice cream as he smirked at their positions. "This is different." Axel laughed as he laid back, looking upward as he sighed happily.

Xion nodded slightly as she looked down at the ground, tilting her head. "Hey, Axel? What's love? Roxas mentioned you said something about it." Roxas blinked at her as she said his name.

Axel frowned, glancing sideways and giving the blonde a pointed glare as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "He did?"

"Yeah…what's it like?"

"Um," Axel thought, scratching the back of his head. "I…guess it's when people are happy?" Axel was mentally yelling at the awkwardness. Xion hummed while she thought it over.

"How do people act when they're in love?"

Axel closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. "Eh, I guess they hold hands?"

Xion smiled to herself as she glanced down at Axel, the redhead's eyes opening widely as she gripped his gloved hand in hers and her other hand in Roxas'. "Well, I love you and Roxas."

The two males could only stare at each other as Xion grinned at them.

x-x-x

**Slight reference to one of Xion's secret reports. I thought it was cute. x3**


	15. Struggle Away

**Thank you_ MonMonCandie_ for reviewing again! :D**

x-x-x

**-Struggle Away-**

Roxas mumbled to himself as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes, feeling the heaviness of the water dipping from them as he let out an irritated sigh. "How many hits do I need to take this thing down?" He frowned at the bitter air that met his soaked cloak as he slashed at the Ruler of the Sky's skull-like tail once again before the skeletal Heartless screeched, a flurry of frozen orbs slamming into the blond again as he met with the water.

He sneezed as he shook his head, glaring up at the avian enemy as he jumped up again, aiming the Kingdom Key toward the tail segment before smirking. "Fire." The Heartless screamed as the heat met with it's tail as Roxas' pupils dilated, the Ruler of the Sky spinning as it's sword-like winds stretched out before it knocked Roxas down into the water once again as it's claws retracted, diving into the water before leaping out and showing him in a spray of gold coins as he ducked under the water again. He coughed as he peered out from the waves, disliking the feel of his usually perked up spikes plastered to his face.

The blonde glared sharply, muttering under his breath as the Heartless took off again. "Seriously…"

x-x-x

**I hated the Ruler of the Sky. Took over an hour. Dx**


	16. The Deep End

**Thank you _Bond Of Flame08_ (It's fine! xD) and _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing once again!** **I'm sorry this is so late! Dx**

x-x-x

**-The Deep End-**

"Xion!" The raven-haired girl glanced up as Roxas skidded to a halt in they Grey Room, glancing around as he panted. He suddenly tossed a large bag filled with hair products forward before ducking behind a couch, leaving Xion to catch them as she lurched forward from the weight of the objects. "Hide!" The blonde hissed. Xion blinked, but ducked under the couch opposite of Roxas' position. It wasn't long before the temperature in the room scaled upward rapidly.

"Which one of you stole my hairgel?" Axel growled as he glared at Demyx, who squeaked and held his sitar up as a form of make-shift shield. Axel's jade eyes darted around the room, by which time Xion had tossed Axel's belongings toward Roxas. The blonde frowned as he tossed them back.

"Not toward me!"

"You stole them!" Xion hissed back as they went flying again. Roxas tossed them back.

"You're helping!"

Axel noticed the flying object with slight amusement as he strode toward them, towering over them as Roxas abruptly dropped the bag, spilling out its contents. They both looked up at him fearfully, until they noticed Axel's hair was down, reaching halfway down his back. They both erupted into small giggles until Axel's faint glare quieted them."Um, we can explain…"

x-x-x

**I wonder how long it takes Axel to get his hair like that. xD**


	17. Happy Holidays!

**Thank you _Bond Of Flame08_ for reviewing!** **C:**

**I used this Holiday because it's the one I celebrate,** **even though I know many people celebrate others. I hope that's alright. ovo**

x-x-x

**-Happy Holidays!-**

"What are you two doing?" Axel smirked as he crossed his arms, staring at the two younger Nobodies who currently had their faces pressed to the glass in the Grey Room.

"Trying to figure out what this white stuff is." Roxas didn't even turn around as he answered, although Xion nodded slightly. Axel raised an eyebrow as he walked over and rubbed away a bit of frost accumulating on the surface of the large window before peering out through the small hole he had made. Roxas and Xion glanced up at him as he laughed slightly, shaking his head as he stepped back.

"That's called 'snow', you two. It's like frozen water. But it's not dangerous like Vexen's…" He mumbled the last part quietly as Roxas glanced back toward the window. Axel grinned. "It means Christmas is coming up!"

Xion looked up at him and blinked innocently. "What's Christmas?" Axel balked as his eyes widened, but he quickly resorted to scratching the back of his head as the two looked up at him expectantly.

"Alright, here's how it works…"

x-x-x

After explaining the concept of the holiday, of course Xion and Roxas had been ecstatic. Axel had blackmailed the other members into letting him put a tree up in the Grey Area, which the two younger Nobodies were now curled up under (as well as several blankets) as Axel shook his head at them with a amused expression.

He glanced up at Oathkeeper- which Roxas had declared the perfect star for the tree- which was reflecting the light from Kingdom Hearts. He smiled before placing two boxes next to the two, taking his own position on one of the couches before yawning, closing his eyes.

"Happy Holidays, you two…"

x-x-x

**I got the idea of Oathkeeper as the star from a picture I saw. Forgot where I found it though. D:**


	18. Enter The Darkness

**Thank you _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing! Glad they turned out okay! ^_^**

x-x-x

**-Enter The Darkness-**

"Alright, Roxas, come on." Axel clapped him on the shoulder and tried to drag him forward. The blonde stayed where he was as Axel frowned, glancing down to see Roxas eying the dark corridor, albeit blankly. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the corridor before trying to move the blonde again without luck, although it did result in a sigh from the older male. "Roxas, please don't tell me you forgot how to walk."

Roxas slowly shook his head, but his eyes didn't move from the dark tunnel looming in front of him. Axel hummed to himself in thought, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms as Roxas continued to stare at the corridor before frowning to himself in understanding. "It's not dangerous, you know." Roxas' expression didn't change, but he hesitantly looked up at him as Axel nodded after sticking his arm through the dark portal. "See? Besides, this how we can come back here." He motioned upward with his other arm toward the clock tower.

Roxas stepped forward and carefully moved his arm toward the corridor before blinking, and Axel could've sworn he saw a glint of small understanding in his sapphire eyes. Axel smirked as Roxas disappeared into the void, following behind him as the blonde's eyes widened slightly as the darkness swirled around them. Though, Axel couldn't blame him for his fear of it.

Darkness was the end to a lot of things.

x-x-x

**Based on the first day Axel found Roxas in Twilight Town and he tries to bring him back to the Castle for the first time. I mean, _I _wouldn't want to go into a dark corridor if I didn't know what it was. D:**

**Anyone else have anymore requests?** **ovo**


	19. Fragments Of Sorrow

**Thank you _MonMonCandie_ and _Bond Of Flame08_ for reviewing! Here's _Bond Of Flame08_'s request for the WINNER stick! :)**

x-x-x

**-Fragments Of Sorrow-**

Roxas glanced at the door in front of him, frowning, before flicking it open quietly and slinking inside as the door clicked back into place behind him. He sighed as he looked around the empty room, the only real thing of significance was the blackened scorched designs dotted along the usually white walls. He fumbled through his pockets after shoving a few Potions aside, slowly raising the wooden stick up to his eyesight that had the word 'WINNER' etched into it with a crown.

He placed it into the pale-colored envelope he had snagged from Saïx's room a while back before sealing it loosely, placing it onto the white sheeted bed before glaring up toward Kingdom Hearts with a blaze of hatred obvious. His eyes flickered downward as Xion's voice darted though his thoughts again.

"_Kingdom Hearts…Set them free."_

He turned back toward the door and summoned two Kingdom Keys before pulling his hood over his blonde spikes with a scowl, although his expression softened when he spoke. "Xion, Axel…we'll see each other again."

He strode through the door as the WINNER stick fluttered to the blue ground next to Axel's bed, being left as the last remaining symbol of their friendship before he set things right.

x-x-x

**This part always made me feel sad for them. ;n;  
><strong>

**Next up is _MonMonCandie_'s request of the trio in Port Royal! ^_^**


	20. Night Of The Cursed

**Thank you Bond Of Flame08 for reviewing! Here's MonMonCandie's request for Port Royal, I hope it turned out okay. I'm not very sure because I haven't been to Port Royal, although I did watch a walkthrough video of it.**

x-x-x

-Night Of The Cursed-

Axel had a scowl plastered on his face as he glared down at the murky water, the broken and splintered pieces of wood floating aimlessly or stacked upon each other around him. He stepped forward, careful to avoid the lake-like form as he glanced around, suddenly noticing the lack of small voices following. "Roxas? Xion? Where did you two-"

"Axxxeeel!" He sighed, glancing over his shoulder to see Xion waving at him with the Kingdom Key in her hand. He raised an eyebrow as she beamed at him. "We found something!"

"Alright, lemme see." Axel replied as he walked over to where Xion was. She darted off toward Roxas, who was crouched over and looking at something with his head slightly tilted. Axel frowned as he glanced over his head. "Whatcha got there, Roxas?"

"I don't know. It looks sort of like treasure," He mumbled as he reached out for it. Axel swatted his hand away with the end of his boot as the blonde frowned up at him.

"Don't touch that. Haven't you ever heard one those ghost stories?" Xion and Roxas shook their heads, causing Axel to shake is own in amusement and slight frustration. "Whatever. Come on, we have to find the Heartless."

"Yeah, yeah, coming." Roxas mumbled as he stood up, starting to trail after Axel with Xion behind him. A sudden rumbling noise caught their attention as they glanced back, their eyes widening as Axel summoned his chakrams as he glared at the undead.

"Seriously, can't you two _not _get into trouble for once?"

"Nope!" The two grinned back.

x-x-x

**I love the part in the manga when Xion's waving her Keyblade like that. xD**


	21. Dance To The Death

**Thanks to _Bond Of Flame08_ and _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing! ^_^**

**This is one of my favorite days in the game. Especially when** **Axel's complaining about his own mission. xD**

x-x-x

**-Dance To The Death-**

"Careful!" Roxas called as he jumped backward from the slavering jaws of the purple dog-like Heartless that snarled. Xion nodded as she jumped forward with the Keyblade, only to have the Bully Dog snarl loudly and force him and Xion backward with a cringe. Roxas sighed irritably as he swatted the Heartless over the head with the stick he was wielding. Xion smiled a little as she spun backward, shooting a Fire and Aero spell forward in the form of a fire tornado, which caused the Bully Dog to yelp in pain and resulting in the two Nobodies grimacing at the ear-splitting sound again.

Roxas suddenly smirked as he eyed the Heartless, waving the stick in the air as Xion watched with an amused expression. "Hey, fetch!"

The Bully Dog's eyes lit up as it barked, Roxas throwing the stick as far is it could go in the length of the ballroom as Xion cast another Fire spell. The result was a heart floating upward and a grin from the two of them. Roxas suddenly smirked at Xion as she handed the Kingdom Key back to him. "I think Demyx would be impressed you could waltz and fight at the same time…"

x-x-x

**Did anybody else notice how Roxas' stick magically vanishes when they see the clock (I don't remember his name,) and after the fight?**


	22. A New Day Is Dawning

**This one is after Roxas runs away from the castle before the final boss. ovo**

x-x-x

**-A New Day is Dawning-**

Roxas' eyes fluttered open to be met with the sunlit rays of the always still sun in Twilight Town. Roxas' didn't really know if he could consider it a new day because of that, but he bluntly didn't care at this point. With Axel's betrayal still prodding his mind like a thorn in the side, he groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position and stretched his arms behind his head. He briefly wondered where Xion could have run off to, but he shook it away as the memories of last days flooded his thoughts again.

He frowned as he wrapped his arms around his legs as he pulled them to his chest, his sapphire eyes scanning the seemingly-small town underneath him, and he felt a pang in his chest as thoughts crowded his head until he closed his eyes for a moment. _How long can I make it out here? What if one of the other members comes here for a mission? What if Axel tries to track me down?_

He lifted his head up to rest in his arms as he scattered them away from his brain, and he couldn't stop himself from looking out into a the sun. _It doesn't matter if it's a new day or not. They're gone._

x-x-x

**I always felt bad at the this scene. D:**_  
><em>


	23. Tears Of The Light

**I hate slow updating times with homework getting in the way... D:**

x-x-x

**-Tears Of The Light-**

He took a shuddering breath as he swung his arms out, his Kingdom Key appearing in his gloved hand as a second appearing in his other. He closed his eyes in the shadows of his hood as he smashed them together, creating a transformation of the two into light and dark Keyblades. Water ran down his face, confusing him even farther than his current state as his eyes flashed open as Oblivion's teeth met with a neoshadow.

_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Xi…Xio- _He shook his head as he dashed toward the Heartless that had slashed it's shadowed claws at him before retreating, whipping Oblivion and Oathkeeper rapidly to keep them at bay. His stomach flipped as the stinging in his eyes slightly surprised his as the cold air bit at his damp face, but he let a unnatural coldness creep into his eyes as they locked onto a figure that stood almost haughtily from atop Memory's Skyscraper as he seemingly watched Roxas' every movement.

He knocked aside the last of the neoshadows as he launched himself toward the figure, recognizing it be the imposture by his stature. He felt a pain shoot through his head as his thoughts fuzzed. _He's the one that took…her. Why can't I remember her name? We were best friends!_

As Oblivion cut through the air toward the silver-haired imposter, Roxas felt the painful sensation of his eyes burning again as he carefully rested the tip of his fingers on his face, glaring downward hatefully toward the man as his boots connected with the skyscraper's roof. _This…is all your fault!_

x-x-x


	24. Drops of Poison

**Thank you _Taliax_ for reviewing! :D**

x-x-x

**-Drops of Poison-**

"…Who made this?" Axel questioned in a concerned-like tone as he stared blankly at the food in front of him. Roxas blinked as he shrugged in response, taking a bite of his breakfast before shooting a glance over at Xion. She paused, looking at Axel with a wondering glint in eyes.

"Why? Usually you'd be the one to eat half the kitchen." Roxas snickered, Axel frowning in a lousy attempt to hide a smirk as he pushed her lightly.

"Ha, very funny, Xion. Seriously, who's on cooking duty today?"

"Zexion or Larxene, I think," Xion mused, poking at her plate idly with a nearby fork. Axel raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head up to peer over Roxas' head.

"If it's Larxene, I'd stop eating if I were you." He shot a pointed look at Roxas, who shot back a confused look.

"Why-?" Lightning stuck the nearby table, leaving a charred mark as Larxene glowered in the doorway to the dining room, brandishing her knifes.

"_Where's Demyx?_" Axel pointed down the hall as the Larxene bolted off, leaving Roxas wide eyed as Xion stared down at her plate.

"…I hope she wasn't on cooking duty."

x-x-x

**The idea of Larxene as a cook would personally scare me. xD**


	25. A Very Small Wish

**Sorry the last update was awhile ago, some things came up. And thanks to _Taliax_** **and _MonMonCandie _for reviewing! ^^**

x-x-x

**-A Very Small Wish-**

"Anything?" Axel's dull tone dampened his hopeful question as Roxas rounded the clock tower's corner. He swung his legs over the edge to stare at the sunset, although he could feel sharp Axel's eyes boring into the side of his skull as he blankly glanced down at his hands resting in his lap.

"No," Roxas mumbled, resulting in a long sigh from Axel. "I couldn't find her either. Where do you think she could have disappeared to...?"

"I'm not sure," Axel responded slowly, mulling over the question. Roxas sighed, not bothering to look back up.

"Why do you think she'd run from us? I can understand the whole Organization, but..."

"I wouldn't know. Maybe she just needs to be alone for a while." Axel said as he followed Roxas' line of sight to the sunset. "Maybe she's trying to answer questions of her own."

"Maybe." Roxas mumbled, still staring straight ahead. He suddenly gave a faint smile, looking up at Axel, who raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I just wish we could get one small clue about where she could be at."

Axel couldn't help but sneak a frown onto his face. _One more day of looking, _He thought to himself, _then I'll tell him about Castle Oblivion..._

x-x-x

**I hope this is okay, it was pretty quick to write..**_  
><em>


End file.
